


Opposites Attract

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Basically, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Happy Ending, I actually LOVE this, Light Angst, M/M, Vampires, With all my being, despite how shit it is, rewrite of a old story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: It's forbidden, Heaven and Hell couldn't coexist.. Could it?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

𝓒𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓮𝓵

I rolled over, from my back to my stomach and looked below me, and watched the people living their lives. 

As they rushed around, walking, running, or speeding in those vehicles. I watched the men in their bulky cars, and the women in their cute cars. I watched the children run through the parks, and asking their parents for sweets. I watched the teenagers in their rooms on their computers. 

I shifted on my cloud, despite their fluffy looks, they were not comfortable to sit on, or lay on. They were cold, and felt almost like cardboard. 

I watched over the Earth, drifting in and out of daydreams, and thats when I came across a group of people I had never seen before, they looked much different from the usual lot I observed. I kept my eyes on them, they all gathered into a massive run down house.

I flew down to a lower cloud to take a closer look, one of the strange humans walked out into the garden, in their garden they had sheep. I always liked watching the animals of the world. 

But then, one of the humans crouched down and bit into one of the sheep, that wasn't normal, was it? 

Confused, I rushed to another angel; Samuel, my friend, he was watching over the Earth too, his official job was to watch over the animals of Earth, I was of course jealous. I didn't have a official job yet. 

"Yes Castiel?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the Earth. 

"I had a question" I say, he didn't answer so I jumped right into asking "I saw a human bit into a live sheep, that's not normal is it?" 

"Castiel" He sighs "You know full well, if a human harms a animal I am notified straight away" 

I nod as he explains, he didn't believe me, I knew what I had seen. I left him to his animal gazing and laid back down on my cloud, maybe I had seen it wrong. I trained my eyes back on the strange humans, a different one was in the garden now, a older one, he bit into a sheep too. It was beyond strange, maybe I hadn't had enough sleep... 

Maybe I had finally reached insanity? 

No, I don't think so. 

✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶

𝓐𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷

I walked out of the front doors to my house, and started the long walk to my school, I hated going to school, but we had to keep up with appearances, physically I looked 18, therefore I couldn't skip out on school. 

Once I reached the dreaded place, I caught up with my only friend, another vampire; Alana. She actually liked being at school, though it may have something to do with the human she is in crush with. 

I knew everything these teachers were teaching, it became boring quick, but I had to endure. So I spent my classes with my head in my hands, watching the teachers drone on about something I had learnt too many times.. In my 905 years on this Earth, I had forgotten how many times I had learnt this stuff. 

Something felt different about today, I felt as if someone's eyes were watching me, all day. But when I looked around, no one was paying me any attention. 

Once school was over for the day, Alana and I sped home, we raced, she won, we both fed on our pets outside.. I felt bad for draining the poor sheep's blood, but I wasn't allowed to kill anyone. 

I walked into our living room, and my mother was sitting there, watching something dull on the television, she smiled to me, but I could tell, by the glint in her eyes she would start nagging me on finding a mate. 

I had never felt the need, I was quite happy just being me, alone. 

"Athan, could you and Alana go to the market, we need a new slave, and maybe some more sheep" My mother asks, I roll my eyes but take the money. 

The market isn't a normal market, this market was strictly for vampires. And it's horrible, if you ask me. There are humans here, against their will, they're usually crying in their cages until they are sold. They were used for blood slaves, luckily my family were against using humans as blood slaves, but normal slaves, my parents were completely fine with. 

Alana and I brought five sheep, and set on the look for a human. 

I wasn't paying much attention, letting Alana take over. I was stuck in my daydream, trying to figure out the weird feeling of being watched, until I heard Alana gasp. 

I broke out of my daydream and looked over to her, Alana sped off to a random cage, her hands were gripping onto the cage when I caught up with her.. 

I was shocked when I reached her.. Sophia, the human Alana had the crush on was sitting in the cage. 

Another thing I hated about these markets, humans were just taken from the streets, without a choice. 

I could see Sophia crying, she reached out for Alana and I, I pulled out the last of my money and handed it to the salesman, requesting to buy Sophia. He took the money and let Sophia out, Alana picked her up and we swiftly left the market. 

Once we arrived home, we let the sheep out into the garden, and we took Sophia upstairs. She was so scared, and covered in dirt and blood. 

We had to explain all about vampires, them being real. She was in shock, and scared but she understood. Alana and I suggested she rested, and when I told my parents there were no slaves suitable for the house, they didn't question. 

Once Sophia was cleaned up, Alana opted to take her home, and decided to stay with her for a while to keep her safe. 

But there was one thing still bugging me, I still felt like I was being watched..


	2. Chapter Two

𝓒𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓮𝓵

I slept for longer than I had planned, but it was obviously needed, I felt well rested, though still confused about the events I had seen on Earth. 

I fluttered back down to my usual watching cloud, and trained my eyes back onto the house. I noticed a boy leave the house, he had to be around the age of 18, 17 maybe?

I watched him go to school, he ran in a speed I had almost missed, I had never known humans to be that fast, I watched him in his classes, he looked rather bored. 

Things got even more interesting when he got home, he went into his house and I watched him take something out from his eyes, turning his brown eyes to red. I had never seen a human with red eyes. 

I watched him go to a market place, I had always liked the look of human market places, they always seemed so busy, and full of culture. Plus the food always looked wonderful. 

This market didn't look wonderful, looking through his market made my eyes hurt, it even caused a headache. There were animals and humans in cages, and everything was covered in dirt or blood. I couldn't watch any longer. 

I jumped up away from my cloud, and went to find my father, he was usually busy throughout the day, but always made time when we had important questions. 

"Father" I say quietly, he was reading a book and part of me was scared to bother him, 

"Yes Castiel?" He responded, not looking up at me. 

"Can I go to Earth?" I asked, he looked up at me, with a strange look over his face. 

"Why?" He then asked. 

"I'd like to try living like a human, I want to experience school, the food, and love" I answer, he scoffed.

"The humans don't know how to love Castiel, they are full of hate" He answers.

"Not the ones I've seen Father, I don't wish to lay on my cloud anymore, I want to explore" I say, a bit more forcefully. 

"What if I only go for a month?" I suggest, I could see that he was thinking about it. 

"Fine Castiel, but no trouble, be careful and don't get involved with anything, just observe" He says more firmly.

I smiled widely and start to walk away

"How do I get down there?" I then ask

"You have wings Castiel, just don't let the humans see them" He huffs, looking back down to his book. 

I nodded, I was beyond excited, goodbye cloud, hello world. First thing, I wanted to see who that boy was. I decided to leave first thing in the Earth morning, I spent the rest of the night watching the boy. 

✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶

𝓐𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷

I checked my clock, and it read 4am, I sighed. Sometimes I wished vampires did sleep, I hadn't slept in centuries, I had forgotten what its like to dream, the nights were always so boring to me. Nothing ever happened. 

I laid there, staring up at the stars through the broken roof in my room, when I saw a shooting star, I smiled and made a little wish and tried to get back into a daydream. 

And thats when I heard the noise, my ears picked up sound better than humans, I jumped up excited to see what the noise was, it must of been around 5 miles away, my skin itched to see what it was. 

I sped out of my bedroom, and ran towards where the sound came from, I was starting to think I wouldn't find anything, but then I found a giant crater, it was huge. 

I looked into it, and noticed a small figure lying in the middle, I slowly tip-toed towards the figure to see what it was.. Once I was close enough, I saw that it was a boy, laying with his eyes closed. I knew he wasn't dead, I could hear his heartbeat. 

"Hello" I whispered, feeling a little scared. 

The boy opened his eyes and looked right at me. He stood up and brushed off the mud from his clothes, surely if this, whatever made the crater hit him, he would be dead?

He was beautiful.. It almost awestruck me, and rendered me speechless. 

I stood there, staring at him, his hair was a mess, but it was a cute mess. He looked really slim, no muscle whatsoever, but maybe I liked that.. And his eyes, wow. They were such a bright blue, almost as blue as the sky. In that moment I decided he must of been an angel, he looked perfect. 

"Are you ok?" I finally managed to choke out, the boy looked at me and stepped closer. 

"Yes" He stopped talking and looked shocked.. Damn, I forgot the contacts, my eyes were shining bright red. 

"You eyes, they're red... Is that normal for a human?" He asks, he wasn't human? What was he, please don't be a werewolf. 

"Uhh, I don't know" I answered, feeling dumb. 

"It is very cold down here" He said, he started to shiver. 

"Would you want to come to my house, it's warm there?" I asked, he nodded and smiled. He could be a serial killer and I just invited him to my home, I'm a vampire, nothing can hurt me.. Unless he was a werewolf.. 

We walked in the direction of my house, and didn't say a word, I felt too nervous to speak, I didn't want to make a fool of myself, I had never felt this nervous before.. I usually charmed people..

Once we reached my house, I snuck him up to my room and smiled to myself.. We sat on my bed facing one another. 

"Are you human?" I ask, he shakes his head. 

"No, I'm a.. it doesn't matter" He says nervously

"Oh" I mumble

"Red eyes are not natural for a human" He questions "What kind of creature are you?"

He sounded posh, much posher than the lot who lived in this town, I noticed how pale his skin was in the light, nearly as pale as mine.. But he wasn't a vampire, I could hear his blood pumping, and he didn't smell like a vampire.. Nor did he smell like a werewolf.. Maybe a demon?

"Are you a demon?" I asked

"No I am not one of those foul beings!" He hissed, sneering at me

Ok, hit a nerve..

"What then?" I asked

He said nothing.

"Ok, how about we start with something basic, my name is Athan" I smiled, and extended my hand.

"I am Castiel" He says and takes my hand in his, we both flinch. 

"You are so cold" He whispers

"You're really warm" I say, laughing nervously, I couldn't feel heat and I hadn't felt it since I was alive... What the..

"How old are you?" I ask

"Eighteen" He answers smiling softy at me. 

"Me too" I smile, he was strange, whatever he was.

"Do you live around here" I ask

"No, I live far away... You do ask a lot of questions" He says, laughing quietly. His laugh was perfect too, how was that even possible. 

I didn't say anything after that, nor did he, he simply looked around my room, and I watched his every movement, he didn't move like any human. He seemed so curious to everything in my room. 

I looked over at the clock, it was 8am already, I started to feel my throat burn, and unfortunately thats when I noticed, I really liked Castiel's scent. He smelt wonderful. 

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked calmly, shifting closer to me. 

I panicked and fell backwards, falling off my bed. 

"Nothing" I stuttered "I just need" I stopped, it was starting to hurt to speak, how could I be so stupid, I needed to feed, and somehow Castiel was making the thirst stronger. 

"What do you need?" He asked, worry dripping from his words. 

I couldn't contain it, I needed to run otherwise I'd hurt him. 

"Blood!" I yell "I need blood" I ran out of the room and down the stairs into the garden, I grabbed one of the sheep and started to drink. 

Usually we drank a small percentage of blood, so we couldn't kill the sheep, but once I had started, I couldn't stop. I killed the sheep, and felt terrible afterwards. 

I cringed and ran back to my room, Castiel was still there. 

"You're a vampire?" He asks, I sigh and nod. 

"I never knew vampires were real" He says calmly, I cock my head at him in confusion. 

"Aren't you scared?" I ask, taking my seat back next to him on my bed. 

"No I've read about every creature that has ever roamed this Earth, vampires are not scary to me" He explains

I frown a little, I like being a little bit scary, I had never had such a calm reaction to me being a vampire before. 

"I am scary" I huff

"No, you're not" He said, smirking. 

"Do I scare you Castiel?" I ask, baring my fangs

He grinned and shook his head

I chuckled and lunged at him, pushing him to lay on the bed, I pinned his hands above his head and flared my fangs, feeling my eyes flash a deeper shade of red, I growled and puffed out my chest. 

But Castiel smiled, I rolled my eyes and gave up the scary act, and started to tickle him instead, he started laughing uncontrollably, which was like music to my ears. 

"This will teach you to no be scared" I smirk, I look back up to his face and notice his skin was glowing a bright-ish golden light. 

Beyond confused I sat away from him

"You're glowing?" I questioned, only good, and pure things glowed in this world, things that had never, and could never kill.. Angels glowed. Suddenly feeling scared I jumped back and held myself at the edge of my bed.

"Yes, I am an angel" He sighs "I shall leave you now"

He stands up, a sad look over his face. 

"No" I mumble, he looks back at me, hope in his eyes. 

"You can stay, but why are you on Earth?" I ask, sitting closer to him.

"I wanted to explore Earth, I wanted to know about love" He says "I'm curious, what is a vampire doing on the Earth? I thought you all stayed in hell?" 

I nodded and smirked.

"Usually we stay in Hell, but there are two circumstances to living on Earth" I say, his eyes trained on me. "One, you ask to live on Earth, which involves a lot of paperwork and waiting, and two, you do something so bad Lucifer kicks you out" 

"Interesting, and which one are you?" He asks, still smiling away at me. I wanted to have a smile that nice.

"The second, I saved a human from hell, I snuck her out and turned her into a vampire" I explained, smiling thinking about it, Alana stuck by me since. 

"That's not bad" Castiel frowned

I shrugged, to Lucifer it was bad. 

"So Castiel, are you the Castiel, you know the big one?" I asked.

"Nope, that is my father" He smiles faintly "He's not as wonderful as the stories say, his latest thing is wanting to marry me off to someone I do not love" 

I frown, I knew how bad that was, my parents were trying to do the exact same. 

"I get that, it sucks" I say "Why can't parents let their kids marry whoever" 

We meet eyes, and laugh, there was a small part of me, that scared me, because suddenly I never wanted to look away from his eyes.


End file.
